New Beginnings, Old Problems Arc: Kido Master vs A Visored!?
Setting It was just like any other day in the soul society, the birds were chirping and the wind was blowing ever gentle but today felt different that because the 3rd seat of squad two was training a few hundred miles away at a secret training ground to try to control his hollow for second time because it increased power. The Meeting of kido master and visored For the first time in over 300 hundred years Yamabiko was set free from the rats nest for good behavior. With nothing better to do but to walk around for a place to rest in the open air Yamabiko suddenly feels something very different very dangers in the air and it was close. With no idea what it was Yamabiko slowly walks to the location carefully keeping in mind if anything bad happened he could be sent right back to the rats nest for another long stay.After arriving at the secret training grounds Yamabiko looks around a tree and sees someone he did not know training by them self.staying hidden from cite Yamabiko watches this person train. Itakue suddenly felt someone's presence so before the person saw his hollow mask he made it vanish with a swipe of his hand making it look like he was wiping sweat off his face and then continued to train with his zanpakuto as if everything was normal and without warning the person he knew that he was there. As he watch Yamabiko suddenly feels the dangers feeling he was getting from this soul reaper vanishes and this made Yamabiko think of what he felt when he had seen the Visoreds on earth when they fought with Aizen.but it was impossible this soul reaper was in know way a Vizored he had no mask.so feeling a little calmer Yamabiko revealed himself from his hiding place and went out to see what the soul reaper was doing.walking over to the soul reaper Yamabiko says "yo what up fellow soul reaper what you have been doing out here currently" Itakue turned toward the visitor and saw he was wearing the kido corps uniform, " hi my name is Itakue Yamaki I am the third seat of squad two I was just getting some training in before my squads monthly reports meeting" said Itakue as he continued to train as the man spoke to him swinging his sword multiple times in a row. With nothing better to do Yamabiko says "ok i understand my name is Yamabiko Grand Master of the kido corp." looking at his soul reapers skills with a blade it reminds Yamabiko that he has not trained for a very long time so it would be a good idea to see if he could still use all his skills.looking at the soul reaper once more Yamabiko says "say would you like to train a little with me Itakue? I need to get a little training myself." Itakue knew that it was rare for a kido corps member to get some training in so Itakue stopped mid swing and said, "sounds good to me whenever you are ready let me know and we will get started" The training begins now!!! Walking a little distance away from Itakue Yamabiko says "sorry for the distance but my shikai needs a lot of room to be used effective" putting his hands up both of his sleeves Yamabiko says "OK get ready this is the start of training, Flash of lightning shine brightly Denkoo!" with that Yamabaki's sleeve has the lightning poring out of them as he reveals his blades to itakue, the handle of the blades turns in so the blades can be handled from the side of the fore arm and the handles gain a yellow wrapping that allows for better grip then the blades grow much larger and stronger almost like a curved guillotine.with his Shikai revealed Yamabiko says " do not be so scared dude I shall hold back my shikai's power so i do not hurt you." looking at his opponent then down at his Blades then he smiles as there both consumed by lightning. Itakue was surprised by the sudden appearance of the lightning but he turned to his opponent and said, "nice shikai but now I am going to show you mine, Grow wings and become one with the shadows Kuroi Karasu!" with that Itakues sword started to glow an ominous black color then dissolved into the ground becoming one with the shadows Itakue then put out his hand which caused a sword made of shadows to form. Since Itakue's shikai has a shadow base ability Yamabiko says "so a shadow ability.lets see what you can do with this." with a single swing of his left arm at Itakue Yamabiko lets out a large wave of semi- fast lightning at Itakue and then using Kūkanten'i a forbidden spell but thanks to his skill with this type of kido he was allowed to use it only inside the soul society.teleport himself behind itakue and then using bakudo, Rikujōkōrō Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slams into itakue's midsection, holding him in place. .thinking to himself Yamabito says "its a good thing i can use all these spells without even saying anything or i would need to use my shikai a lot more for this match" Itakue was pinned to the spot but he was not worried a dome made of shadows appeared and blocked all the attacks and after a few second he broke the kido pinning him down then lowered the dome to counter attack, "so you thought it would be over that easily well I am afraid not sir" said Itakue as he used his flash step to start running at high speed creating after images of himself while firing concentrated bursts of spiritual pressure at him at high speed. Watching itakue block the attack with ease Yamabiko says "very good not very many people could manage to avoid that attack.and i see your able to use Flash step that not an easy thing to learn even i cannot use it yet" then watching itakue's counter attack with the slashing attacks of spiritual pressure with a smirk on his face Yamabiko uses Jikanteishi forming a green box around the area freezing time and space so he can now walk around the countless attacks and walk over to the real itakue and uses Sai so he can lock Itakue's hand behind him then he' 'release the spell stopping time. "how can this be no way a level one kido will hold me" said Itakue as he opened a portal to the shadow sphere a dimension he creates with his spiritual pressure. Itakue sunk into the portal then while he was inside he broke the kido then jumped out of a new portals near the kido user and then shot hado 31 at his back to distract him while a shadow snuck up behind him to attack. Unable to turn in time to see the attack on his back the hado hits him point blank triggering the Hexagonal Barrier seal that he had place on his blind spot to stop attacks on his back.the barrier takes the form of a large hexagonal shape and it stops the attack with ease vanishing and allows Yamabiko to jump away from Itackue to get some distance.now facing Itakue yamabiko says "nice move but you will need to do better back attacks on me are pointless" "is that so then I guess that you are prepared for my best then" said itakue as a set of black spikes started to jet out from under the ground to stab the kido master in the legs. Yamabiko do's not notice the spikes tell it's to late he is hit by a single spike in his left leg leaping away Yamabiko takes his eyes off itakue for a split second so he can see if theres any other shadow attacks and to see if his leg is ok then he looks at itakue and says "smart move using my only blind spot as your attack.but its nothing to the pain I shall deal to you" pointing his right arm at Itakue he uses hado Raikōhō #63 forming a small ball of yellow electric energy and firing it at itakue then using Kūkanten'i he teleport the kido spell behind Itakue at almost point blank range the attack is almost unavoidable. Itakue knew he could not dodge without it so he puts on his mask so he could use sonido to move out of the way at the last moment but to make sure he did not notice he hid in a tree and took off his mask then leaped out and fired condensed spirit energy at the kido master then shot hado #33 at his feet like his shadow attack. Seeing the Hollow mask form on Itakue's face Yamabiko was a little shock at the fact that he would reveal it to him. Seeing the barrage of attacks only seconds after Itakue used sonido Yamabiko uses the spell, Jikanteishi so to stop time once again and teleported in front of Itakue then after releasing the time stop Yamabiko says "I see your a Visored thats why I was feeling uneasy around you from the start, part hollow and shinigami. Do not get me wrong Itakue I am happy to see even after Aizen's first Visoreds turned on him that your still in the soul society"